Hardly In (JokerReaderHarley)
by HeyGreatUsername
Summary: You didn't exactly ask for this; to get on the radar of the king and queen of Gotham. But, sometimes young, aspiring journalists who will do anything to get their name on the juiciest news stories can get themselves into sticky situations. You were no different. After a very close call with Joker and Harley, you become the object of their attention and family member
1. Part 1: Too Close For Comfort

**_In order to make this story more personal to you, I will be using these terms!_** ** _(Y/N) = Your name_** ** _(L/N) = Your last name_** ** _(H/C) = Your hair color_** ** _(E/C) = Your eye color_** ** _(F/C) = Your favorite color_** ** _Alright! Enjoy!_**

 ** ___**

 ** _*Author's notes at the end of this chapter*_**

 ** ___**

Night time sparkled over Gotham City. The air was brisk as the moonlight illuminated the damp streets and alleyways...

Many crimes ensued in the night time in Gotham, which is why any average person caught outside after 7 p.m. either was insane or had a death wish. You can decide which category you fit under..

"What time is it?" You asked as you held your hands together in front of you, playing with your fingers. You had a slightly anxious look on your face although you mostly hid it well.

"... 10:43 p.m." your camera man, Sam, said with a husky sigh as he looked at his watch. He was also driving the 'news van'-- (that was really just a navy blue van that he owned and painted the number 38 on to make it look more official) --that you two were currently in. He was in the driver's seat, but you had gotten out of your seat and stood in the cargo area, wanting to give your blood a moment to circulate through your legs efficiently while waiting.

"Good." You said simply before subtly attempting to swallow the dry lump forming in your throat.

The van was parked just across the street from Diamond Mine Jewelry Store. The Joker and Harley were supposed to show up there at 11:00 p.m. to ransack the place and you had front row seats, a straight-shot to report the two in action, first hand. This could have possibly been the big break you were looking for that could get you from 'coffee manager' to HEAD JOURNALIST!.. So why were you so nervous? Maybe because you'd have to very careful and calculated. Any wrong move could mean certain death. And it wasn't funny.

"(Y/N)..." Sam said, getting your attention.

You looked at him, "Yes?" You asked, trying to keep a neutral face.

".. This is crazy, you know that right?" He questioned you. "Look at us. We've been out here for an hour and forty-five minutes, watching this jewelry store, expecting the two most notorious bad guys to just show up here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to get these two on video as much as the next guy--" you could tell by the way he looked to the side and tensed up, that he was lying about wanting to get close to these two. He was afraid, "--But how do we know that they will even waste their time here?"

You rolled your eyes. "I told you, Sam. I got an anonymous tip that they would be at this very store and exactly 11 p.m., tonight."

"And who told you that?" Sam questioned.

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be an 'anonymous tip', now would it?" You questioned back and shook your head. "You can be so difficult sometimes. Just get your camera ready and--"

Your sentence was interrupted by the approaching zooming sound of a car.

You scrambled up to the front of the van to look out of the passenger side window just in time to see a fancy, purple Lamborghini speeding by, followed by the blaring sound of cop cars.

You and Sam both looked at each other. Although your expression was more excitement, whereas he was giving you a look that said 'you got your facts wrong'.

"... I don't make the news, I just want to report it!" You said defensively before quickly sitting down in the seat and buckling up, "Now follow those cars! Go! Go!"

Your sudden loud demands frightened Sam just enough to make him flinch before he cranked up the van (he had turned it off to preserve energy. Gas is expensive!) and quickly put on his seat belt before slamming his foot on the gas pedal..

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up! We're losing them!" You explained as you hit Sam's arm as if that could make the van go any faster.

"I'm going as fast as I can, (Y/N)! It's a miracle that we're able to keep up with them at all!" He defended himself.

It had been about ten minutes since you two joined in the high speed chase. Six out of the ten cop cars that were chasing the Lamborghini had already swerved and were destroyed due to the quick tricks from the Joker to get away. The other cops must have come to their senses and pulled over, turning off their sirens.

The police knew that they couldn't catch the royal crime duo, chasing them was just a formality now.

But not for you.

"Keep going!!" You practically squealed. Without cops around, you'd be much better off getting raw footage of pair.

Sam glanced towards you once he heard the sound of your seatbelt unbuckling

"What, are you crazy!?" He questioned you as you carefully climbed out of your seat and went to the back of the van.

"No. I'm getting your camera! This is great!" You said excitedly as you searched through the miscellaneous CDs and mic stands.

Geez, why can't he keep the NEWS VAN strictly for NEWS MATERIAL??

".. Just make sure that you do not lose them!" You demanded before your eyes lit up as you spotted the camera. "There you are!" It was in the far corner, near the back doors.

You kneeled down to grab the camera when you heard Sam mumble, "Uh oh."

And that's the last thing you heard before a large crash, the van jerked and you were pushed forward, slamming into the back door of the van..

Then everything went black very quickly...

~~~~~~~~

You groaned and whimpered softly once you awakened. You were flat on your back, surrounded by random debris that landed in the van during the crash. You sat up and rubbed your head,

"What happened, Sam?" You mumbled but you didn't get an answer. But your lip did sting when you talked. You brought your hand up and realized it was busted in the crash. You lifted your hand a little further up and felt a trickle of blood from your nose.

"Sam?" You asked again as you turned around, but he was not in the driver seat anymore.

That dick. He left me!

You crawled to the back door of the van and unlatched it before climbing out of the van with another groan. Your body ached, but you could have been hurt much worse.

You sighed softly as you walked toward the front of the outside of the van to access the situation. The front of the van was destroyed and smashed into a wall.

"How even?.." You murmured before glancing around to see where you are.

In a dead end alley.

You shook your head.

Sam must have turned into here too quickly, not realizing that it was an alley and was going too fast to stop before smacking into the wall. Figures..

But wait, that means...

You quickly glanced around again and spotted the purple Lamborghini. It was parked in the corner of the alley and it didn't look like anyone was in there.. Anymore.

"You really totaled your van here." You heard a creepily-soothing, feminine voice say.

Your heart skipped a beat as you looked up and saw Harley Quinn standing on top of the van with a seemingly glowing smile.

"Aww, what's the matter?" She asked, her voice taunting. She kept her smile as she jumped down in front of you, tilting her head to the side "Cat's got your tongue?"

You didn't answer her. Your first instinct was to back away. But after just two steps backwards, you bumped into a solid figured.

You spun around quickly, your eyes widening as you were only inches away from the clown prince of crime himself: the joker.

He had a wide smile also. He began to give you his signature laugh. You heard Harley laughing behind you, as well...

 ** _~Alrighty! Thank you for reading! This is actually my first DC fanfiction! Yaaay! So, feedback is welcome! It's actually encouraged! Make sure that you upvote as well and the next part will be posted soon ;)~_**


	2. Part 2: Hilarious Encounter

**_**Author's note at the end of this chapter!**_**  
_

The laughing from the two only continued and echoed in your head as your thoughts started to cloud. You were certain that you'd be killed for a stunt like this..

"What should we do with her, puddin'?" Harley asked as she walked around to the front of you, standing beside The Joker.

"Well..." The Joker started as he stared deep into your frightened eyes, he drew out the word as he began to slowly walk a small circle around you, studying your physique and subtle, anxious moves before he finished the circle and stood in front of you, beside Harley, again.

"It would be a waste to just kill her, wouldn't it?" Joker asked Harley. To which Harley quickly agreed.

"Of course, puddin'." She answered as she nodded her head quickly.

"Of course..." Joker growled out, repeating Harley as he stepped closer to you, putting his face only an inch away from yours as he clenched his teeth together in a half-smile.

You suddenly felt his hands reach around your waist and you gasped softly.

"You're too pretty to die." He spoke in a low growl as his hands went down and gripped your ass tightly as he pulled you toward him, pressing his body against yours.

Harley was quiet, staring at you blankly with her mouth stretched into a smile that didn't show her teeth this time.

You could see Harley watching as the Joker brought his face down and began to lick your neck.

You didn't know how to react, but you knew that one wrong move would end badly. Your eyes were on Harley. You were confused. Why would she just let the Joker kiss your neck right in front of her. They were a couple.. Right?

You stood still, for the most part, although you were trembling. Joker felt you shaking in his arms and he began to laugh near your ear.

As if on cue, Harley began to laugh as well..

Joker pulled back just enough to look into your eyes with a stare that pierced into your soul.  
"You know.." He started, "I really don't understand why you're so afraid now. You were the one chasing us, remember?" He questioned you.

"That's right." Harley agreed in the background.

"Tell me.. What were you expecting to happen?.. (Y/N)?" Joker asked.

Your eyes widened. He knew your name! The king of Gotham knew YOUR name.

The Joker's smile dropped as you didn't answer him, ".. You are making this very difficult to be funny." He stated.

"I.. I.." You stammered. This was not like you. You never stammered over your words.

".. 'I love you.'" The Joker's smile creeped across his face as he finished your sentence the way he wanted to. He then started to laugh again.

".. I'm a journalist." You corrected, finally able to finish your sentence. "But, you might already know that." You said as you pushed away from the Joker's hold.

The Joker raised his eyebrows then, an amused look on his face at your sudden boldness.

"I needed a good story to report.." Your bravery continued as you told why you were following them, "You guys have been the hottest story for a while now."

"Thank you." Harley stated before giggling.

"Ohh.. So, you are a journalist.. I was under the impression that you were an unpaid, underappreciated intern. My apologies." The Joker said with sarcasm that bit you hard.

".. Don't worry about it." You replied almost as sarcastically as he did before realizing who you're talking to.

"You've got a slick mouth." The Joker glared at you as he pushed you back, up against the side of the wrecked van. He clenched his teeth again, his face close to yours. You could feel his breath dance across your face. It was very intimidating, yet intriguing.

He noticed the willful sparkle in your eye and it made him smile again.

"..That little sparkle is going to get you killed, doll face!" He growled, disregarding his previous statement about keeping you alive and held one of his hands back towards Harley while using his other hand and body to keep you pressed against the van.

Almost instinctively, Harley handed him her gun that was in it's holster. But she stepped closer also and stood beside him.

"Wait, puddin'!" She said as he held the gun to your head.

Your heart was racing again.

"What?" Joker questioned Harley as he turned his gaze to her.

"Maybe we don't have to kill her, like you said." Harley stated.

"What do you think we should do with her, then?" He questioned. His interest was obviously peeked.

You were very curious about what she was insinuating also...

 ** _Thank you for reading! So, I just want to say that the next chapter is smutty.. The story won't solely be about smut but I could add a lot of scenes about it lol. But there will also be some fluff scenes and definitely storylines!_**

 ** _Make sure to review :). If I know you like it, I'll be much more likely to update quicker!_**

 ** _I also have a wattpad that I'm currently writing this story on as well. I have progressed there with the story a little further than I have here. I will definitely still be updating here but it might be a little easier to get to my story if you follow me there.. HeyNiceUsernameBudd ... If not, no worries ;)_**


	3. Part 3: That Tickles (Smut)

**_Warning!: This_** **_part_** **_is_** **_very_** **_explicit_** **_and_** **_contains_** **_SEXUAL_** **_situations_** **_that_** **_are_** **_not_** **_suitable_** **_for_** **_all_** **_audiences!_**

 _ ***Author's note and the end of this chapter***_  
_

Harley bit her lip as she looked at you and the Joker with a mischievous smile before she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

The Joker kept the gun pressed to your head as he listened to Harley and his smile creeper back on his face as he stared deep into your eyes.

He turned his head to look at Harley after she was done whispering, "I love you so much sometimes." He stated.

That made Harley happy. She jumped excitedly and clapped her hands for a moment before pecking The Joker's lips.

The Joker then turned his head back to you, his eyes narrowed now as he slowly pulled the gun away from your head and handed it to Harley, to which she put it back in its holster.

"... If I were you..." The Joker started as he brought his now free hand up and placed it firmly on your neck, ".. I'd thank Harley. Right now." He tightened his grip on your neck, moving his hand up to the nape of your neck and forcefully jerked your head slightly to look at her.

"Thank you, Harley!" You squeaked softly. You weren't going to ask why you were thanking her..

"Don't mention it." Harley giggled at your reaction.

"Good." The Joker growled before smashing his lips against yours, keeping his grip between your neck and chin to hold your head in place. He used his other hand to hold your wrist tightly, keeping you pressed up again the van with his body.

Your eyes widened from surprise but the Joker didn't notice ...

 ***Joker's P.O.V.* (Mistah** **J's** **P.O.V?!)**

The raw taste of iron filled my mouth when I kissed (Y/N). As I sucked the blood from her busted, bottom lip, I realized just how long it's been since I tasted blood.

Don't misunderstand me when I say this, I'm not a vampire and I don't want to be... But (Y/N)'s blood, it was sweet; addictive. Even the time's that I tasted Harley's blood while kissing her after she was all bruised up didn't give me the same feeling as (Y/N)'s. I was never one for blood in the first place but I found myself wanting to savor the taste of hers...

 ***Back** **to** **Your** **P.O.V.***

The Joker groaned as he hungrily sucked all of the blood from your lip, then licked the blood that was dripping from your nose.

Hearing how much he was enjoying this sent tingles down your spine.

You were lost in the moment by the time he pulled back from the kiss, his grip still firm on you.

He stared into your eyes again, his grin wide as he spoke, "I'd tell you not to worry, but I just might hurt'cha."

And with that, he threw you to the ground, towards Harley.

Harley just quickly took a few steps out of the way in response.

You landed on your back, bumping the back of your head on the ground in the process.

You squeezed your eyes shut, hissing from the pain.

You suddenly felt a soft, yet clammy hand grab one of your wrists and hold it above your head on the ground

You opened your eyes to see Harley kneeled beside you and smiling down at you..

She was on the side of you, leaving your body open for The Joker to begin unbuttoning your pants.

Harley grabbed your other wrist and held it above your head as well, to keep you in the most vulnerable position for her puddin'.

"Oooh..." The Joker chuckled as he pulled off your pants and revealed your lacy, white panties.

He pulled them down slowly, his smile widening to it's fullest as he sees a trail of your wetness stick to them.

You were turned on. Even if you didn't know it, he knew it. And so did Harley.

You weren't even attempting to get out of Harley's hold but she still held you down. She knew how Mistah J liked to be in control.

The Joker handed Harley your damp panties and she grabbed them with her mouth, happily sucking on them as she giggled.

He then grabbed the bottom part of your black, button up blouse; slowly pulling it apart to watch every one of the buttons pop off of it.

He pushed up your matching, lacy, white bra to reveal your breasts.

He climbed over you, his hands cupping your breasts, his palms caressing your erect nipples. His face close to yours again as he smiled down at you.

He looked as if he was going to say something to you, but he just began to laugh as he reached down and unzipped his pants.

Harley began to laugh as well as you looked over at her and before you could look towards The Joker again, he was already rubbing his hard cock against your wet entrance.

"Tell me you like it." He spoke huskily as he held your thighs apart.

You bit your lip hard, moaning softly.

You were definitely enjoying it. But did you want to give in and admit that?

The Joker groaned then, a frown on his face as you didn't do what he said.

"I think she's ignoring you, puddin'." Harley stated.

The Joker did not like that.

He gripped your thighs harder before thrusting into you all the way, causing you to arch your back and scream.

 _He_ _was_ _so_ _big._

 ***Joker's** **P.O.V.***

 _She_ _was_ _so_ _tight._

 _ ***Back**_ _**to**_ _**Your**_ _**P.O.V.***_

"Tell me you want it." The Joker growled as he lowered his face to yours.

He knew you wanted it.

".. I want it." You said, giving in.

"Tell me you _need_ it!" He grinned.

He knew you needed it.

"I need it!" You said.

He chuckled, "What do you need?"

"I-.. I-.. I need you to pound me with your big, fat cock!" You were loud.

The Joker loved seeing you this desperate, and of course, began to laugh again.

Harley joined in the laughter.

"Good girl." The Joker said before pressing his lips against yours again.  
His tongue danced around inside of your mouth, filling it up and moving around so much that you couldn't even attempt to keep up with his kissing.

He began to eagerly thrust his hips against yours in the perfect motion that rubbed against your g-spot every single time and caused you to moan loudly.

You wrapped your legs around his waist. You would have put your arms around him too, if Harley wasn't still holding your wrists down to the ground.

He moved a hand up from one of your thighs and used it to hold onto you by your neck again, cutting off your air supply.

You closed your eyes as his thrusts only got deeper, faster and harder.

You turned your head from the kiss finally and gasped for air. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe by the minute. And the Joker was enjoying that.

You didn't realize your climax approaching until you were almost there.

Almost there.

Everything was starting to fade black around you slowly and you weren't sure if you were going to stay conscious long enough to reach your orgasm.

You tried to squirm out of his tight grasp around your neck but he just held it tighter and smiled wider.

Suddenly your entire body tensed up, your mind going blank as you could only think about how amazingly his cock was hitting the right spot as you started to cum all over it. Your eyes rolling from pleasure.

"Who owns you?" He asked huskily.

You could only hear him, not see him. You couldn't even respond.

"I own you.." He started while still thrusting, to which you nodded your head very faintly before passing out from the lack of oxygen..

You didn't know that he _meant_ _it_.

 _ **ALRIGHTY! Thank**_ _**you**_ _**for**_ _**reading**_ _**lolol**_ _**hopefully**_ _**you**_ _**can**_ _**find**_ _**the**_ _**strength**_ _**to**_ _**vote**_ _**and**_ _**comment**_ _**with**_ _**one**_ _**hand**_ _**because**_ _**I**_ _**love**_ _**feedback! The**_ _**next**_ _**part**_ _**will**_ _**be**_ _**up**_ _**soon :***_


	4. Part 4: Acceptance Trite, isn't it?

_*****_ ** _Author's Note at the end of this chapter*_**

You woke up suddenly, bolting upright and panting heavily. Your body was under the impression that you were still being choked. But after a few seconds you adjusted to the feeling of air easily filling your lungs and you started to breathe normally.

A chilling breeze washed over you, causing you to shiver and hug yourself for warmth.

".. Wait a second..." You mumbled quietly before looking down and seeing the compromising position that you were left in.

Your bra was still pushed up above your breasts, your blouse barely hanging off of your shoulders. Your most intimate areas exposed to the moonlight as your pants were laying a few feet away from you and your panties were nowhere to be found.

The thought of what could have - might have - happened to you while you were knocked out made you shudder more than the wind did.

You pushed your bra down onto yourself correctly before standing up. You walked over to your pants and put them back on.

The crime duo's purple car was still parked in the same spot as before. But after carefully looking around the dark alley this time you concluded that the pair had left. You sighed.

 _At_ _least_ _the_ _Joker_ _made me cum_ _before_ _ditching me. That's_ _more_ _than_ _Sam_ _did._

You smoothed your hair down with your hands and fixed your blouse onto your shoulders. You crossed your arms over your chest to keep your shirt from blowing open from the wind and began to very slowly trudge towards the exit of the alley. Night times in Gotham were dangerous enough. You were in a very defenseless position at the moment and had a long walk home.  
_

 ***Third** **Person** **P.O.V.***

"Why are we just letting her walk away, puddin'?" Harley asked as she hugged The Joker around his shoulders while standing beside him. She still had (Y/N)'s panties in her fist.

They were standing on top of one of the buildings that helped form the alleyway that (Y/N) was walking out of. They were in a position where they could see (Y/N) perfectly fine, but she wouldn't notice them unless she looked up towards the top of the medium sized building. (Y/N) didn't.

The Joker didn't take his eyes off of (Y/N) as he answered Harley, "The last thing we want to do is make her feel like we're forcing her to do anything."

Harley giggled then. It was obvious that she was about to rehash how they just had forced (Y/N) to have sex with him.

"Fucking her was your idea." The Joker stated, looking at Harley before she could mention what he knew she was thinking.

"I only said that there are other ways to get your point across to her, rather than just killing her and ruining everything." Harley defended. "Besides, I just don't understand why we had one of your henchmen give (Y/N) a tip to find us if we weren't going to-"

"You don't have to understand." The Joker cut Harley off, his voice low and it was clear that all of her questioning was annoying him.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two as the Joker returned his gaze to (Y/N).

"She still hasn't left the alley yet.. Probably dreading returning home." The Joker stated. "She has a bad life. She's craving something.. More.. You can understand that, can't you, Harls?"

Harley stayed quiet and nodded her head.

"Of course you can.. She's near the brink of forfeiting everything that she knows. I can see it.." The Joker continued as they both watched (Y/N) turn the corner and finally walk out of the alley quickly, a smile stretching on his face. "I can assure you. She's walking away now, but she will run back soon enough."

"And Harley..." He added as he turned his head to face her again, "Remind me to kill Waterson (A random henchman).. He delivered the tip wrong."

Harley smiled widely and giggled, "Sure thing, puddin'" she hugged him tighter..  
_

 ***Your P.O.V.***  
 **~~The Next Day, around noon~~**

"(Y/N!)" The voice of the most beloved weather girl of channel 38 news, Heather Suzanna, made you stop dead in your tracks as you passed by her desk.

You clenched your teeth as you were faced away from her. You were trying to walk past her without giving her time to notice you but _she always noticed you_.

You slowly turned towards her, making sure to hold the two cupholders that were juggling six coffees of various temperatures in them carefully so they wouldn't fall out of your tired hands.. Again.

"Yes, Heather?" You asked, your face nearly hurt from having to fake a smile for the bitch.

She returned the same fake smile effortlessly as she stood up from her desk. She was holding the cup of coffee that you delivered to her less than ten minutes ago. The once full cup was more than halfway gone as she walked around her desk and stood in front of you.

"That's 'Ms. Suzanna' to you, (L/N)." She spit out your last name as if it had offended her taste buds.

"I asked for large decaf, heavy creamer. This is medium, caffeinated and was lukewarm when you gave it to me." She stated as she shook the cup in her hand. She stuck the cup into one of the the cupholders carelessly, almost knocking down the rest of the coffees.

"My apologies. I'll make you a new one." You said before turning and walking away from her quickly.

"That didn't stop you from drinking it, you fat cow." You mumbled once you were sure you were far enough that she wouldn't hear you.

You handed out the rest of the coffees to the office before making your way to the break room to create a better coffee for Heather... 'Ms. Suzanna'.

You bit the inner part of your right cheek when you saw who was standing next to the coffee makers, warming up a burrito in the office microwave.

"Sam.." You uttered as you walked over and grabbed a large cup to begin making the extra coffee..

"Oh, (Y/N). You're alive." Sam stated. He looked more involved in watching the microwave warm up his lunch than actually being happy that you're safe.

Anger and hurt started to stir in your stomach as you stared at Sam. The two of you started interning and channel 38 news at the same time, and naturally became friends. Good friends. He was your only friend, actually. You were both treated equally badly and that's part of the reason why the two of you were so close. You agreed to work together and help each other. But time passed, Sam began to get into good graces with the important people at the station. And although he still had a way to go before becoming an important person himself, his attitude towards you became rude and resentful. It drew a wedge between you two that you did not want to accept.

"Sam.." You said, tears forming in your eyes, "You left me alone. I could have been murdered. Are you not even the least bit sorry?"

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, ".. You're alive aren't you?" He replied.

"Yes, but-"

He cut you off, "Then why should I feel sorry for you?"

"Because you didn't know that I would survive. You were only thinking about yourself!" You exclaimed, your emotions getting the best of you.

"NEWS FLASH!" Sam said, ironically, "In this industry, only thinking about yourself comes in the job description!" Sam raised his voice louder than you did.

"No, it doesn't.." You replied, your voice soft now as the first tear slid down your cheek.

"See? That's your problem, (Y/N)..." Sam chuckled before continuing loudly, "You're a naive, little idiot! You believe that you can get anywhere in this world by acting good and being lucky! Well, you're wrong! And you'll always be wrong! You wonder why the higher-ups treat you so badly? They don't fucking like you! I don't like you! No one likes you! You think you're so clever and that that's enough to get you by! Ha! Your stupid thinking is why you haven't gotten anywhere! It's the reason why you will never get anywhere, in this station or any other! You talk about quitting once you get your big break, the reality is that you will get no further than making coffees for Ms. Heather Suzanna: A real, worthy lady in this profession!"

The microwave dinged and Sam removed his plate before turning towards the exit. He was prepared to leave after that rant before noticing that his scene has gotten the attention from the entire office.

"Oh, look (Y/N). The biggest audience you'll ever see and I did all of the work for you to get it." Sam said and walked away from you on that note.

You stood there, shocked, purple, mascara tears staining your cheeks.

You stayed quiet as you slowly filled the large, styrofoam cup with decaf coffee.

You then slowly walked out of the break room with the coffee in your hand, emotionlessly pushing past the onlookers.

There seemingly was a path between the onlookers that led straight to the smirking Heather Suzanna who was standing, facing you with her arms crossed.

You slowly approached her.

"Sam's right, you know." She boasted once you were close enough that she wouldn't have to yell.

Her words replaced your sadness with anger as she confirmed what Sam had said.

You didn't reply, just slowly continued to walk towards her.

"Ugh. You didn't even put a lid on my coffee! Are you kidding me, (L/N)?!" She asked, an ugly frown drawn on her face, "You can't do anything right! Just hurry up and bring it to me!"

"You want your coffee, Heather?" You asked, your eyes lifeless as you stood in front of her. The large cup of steaming coffee clutched in your hand, "Fine.. Here's your coffee!"

And with that, you slung the agonizingly hot coffee straight in her face and made sure not to spare an ounce. It hit her face with a loud hissing sound as it burned her.

Heather screamed bloody murder and covered her face with her hands as she fell onto the ground.

You dropped the cup on her as you looked down at her, ".. I quit." You said calmly before running towards the exit of the building. You had to get away quickly. You knew journalism. In the media's eyes, you have just committed assault with a deadly weapon...  
_

 ** _*WOWWEE! You have a temper! Thank you for reading! As always, please make sure to vote and comment. I love getting feedback from you all and the next part will be posted soon!*_**


	5. Part 5: Free Falling

***Author's note at the end of this chapter***  
_

 _"- I am sad to report that we will be permanently replacing our very own Heather Suzanna of Channel 38 News: The self-proclaimed best news source of Gotham City, who was maliciously attacked and burned by a deranged intern from the station, with a new weather girl. Heather is currently in an undisclosed hospital and being treated for first and second degree burns to her face, neck and chest, caused when the intern threw a mystery liquid into her face, UNPROVOKED."_

The 30-inch television illuminated the otherwise dark living room of your one-bedroom apartment as it played the channel 38 evening news. You had been pacing back and forth in front of the T.V. ever since you got home a little while ago. You needed to know where the incident stood on the priority list of Gotham's ever-busy police department before you would choose your next move.

 _"We're sending our prayers out to Heather... But, now to the nitty-gritty. I'm sure you're all wondering what will become of the lunatic who attacked our very best comrade. We were not able to get a statement from Heather due to her condition but we did get a statement from Heather's fiancé just a little while ago. He has confirmed that he has already called their lawyers, does plan to press charges on Heather's attacker and will push to have her prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Dispatchers were recently sent to find a Ms. (Y/N)(L/N) with a warrant for her arrest. We will update you all when we get word that she's in custody of the law. But for now, please, in the name of respect and empathy, stay safe. This has been channel 38 with your news-"_

The news report was interrupted by you abruptly turning off the television with the remote before you threw the remote onto the couch. You had been chewing your bottom lip raw as you watched the story about earlier. You were angry. Angry at Sam, angry at Heather, angry at your ex-coworkers for painting you out to be a monster. And most of all, you were angry at yourself for succumbing to your anger and throwing all of your hopes and dreams out of the window. You could kiss being a journalist goodbye.

But you couldn't dwell on that at the moment. You needed to pack up, quickly. There was no way you'd win in a legal dispute against Heather and her lawyers. There's no way you could even afford a lawyer. You hadn't even paid your rent for this apartment in two months.

You ran to the front door of your apartment, making sure that it's locked to at least buy you a few more minutes for when the cops would arrived. There wasn't a doubt in your mind that they were headed straight to your home first, and you needed time to pack everything that you needed or would miss and hopefully get out with time to spare.

"Expecting visitors?" You heard a very familiar voice say as you were turning around from the door to go to your room.

Your nerves got to you and you let out a scream as you saw Harley Quinn sitting on your hand-me-down couch, her legs crossed Indian style. She giggled at your reaction, "Are you going to act so weird every time you see me?" she questioned.

"Wha-.. Where did you come from? How did you get in here? You weren't there just a second ago.. Were you?" You were more-so questioning yourself at the end. You had been so caught up in the news reports, It was possible that she had been there the whole time completely unnoticed.

"Through the front door, silly... J's here, too!" She added , to which you quickly spun around to look behind yourself. He was standing right behind you during your last encounter so you instinctively thought that he would be right behind you again. He wasn't.

You turned back to Harley to see that she was now standing up from the couch, watching the Joker as he walked out of your bedroom.

Harley turned back to you and explained, "We came here earlier to give these back to you." Harley walked up to you and handed you your soiled, white panties before continuing, "You weren't home so we decided to wait in your room... We found your little toy collection in the drawer of the nightstand by your bed.." She said with a smile.

A blush warmed up your face as the Joker came and stood by Harley. She clung to him, her arms around his shoulders but they were still both facing you. "We had a lot of fun with those. Didn't we, puddin'?" She asked the Joker.

He didn't bother to elaborate...

 ***Joker's P.O.V.***

Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the door.

 _"GCPD! OPEN UP!"_

"Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, no no nononono..." (Y/N)'s face clearly showed her terror as she started for her bedroom quickly.

This was good. This is what I knew would happen. The pieces were all set on the table and now was the time to put them together.

I held out my hand, pressing it against (Y/N)'s chest to stop her from passing.

"Wait a minute, doll face... What's the rush? It's not like they have the Batman with them.." I said, a grin on my face, my voice just a little too calm for the situation in her eyes.

"What's the rush?" (Y/N) questioned me with that bite of bold resentment and sarcasm that fueled anger within me, yet also made me want her around even more. Her voice was a whisper yet elevated at the same time. "Maybe you're used to getting away from the police. But, I'm not! I've been a law abiding citizen my whole life and now after one mistake they're here to take me to my doom!" she said as she tried to go around me.

I chuckled, "Don't you think you're exaggerating, (Y/N)?" I asked as I grabbed her forearm firmly to keep her in place.

"It's always been in you, you know." Harley spoke up to (Y/N) while still clung to me. "You obviously had rage built up inside of you for a while for you to burn a poor weather girl with a 'mysterious' liquid. You threw it in her face. Her face was her livelihood. You wanted to destroy her livelihood and that's exactly what you did.. You're capable, (Y/N)." Harley explained with an amused smile on her face.

She was right, but I wanted to reveal (Y/N)'s inner truth about herself. But I let it slide. This wasn't the time to chew Harley out.. But later...

"She wasn't a poor weather girl! She was a ruthless bitch!" (Y/N) screamed in frustration.

 _"GCPD! WE HAVE A WARRENT!"_

"It doesn't even matter now. It's over. They know I'm in here and they're blocking my only exit." (Y/N) said in defeat.

A wide smile stretched onto my face as I removed Harley's arms from around my shoulders and stepped closer to (Y/N). I still held her arm as I used my other hand to hold her chin. Gently. "It's not over. You're mine. And no one messes with my stuff." I said and let go of her as I slowly walked up to the door.

"Yeah, (Y/N). You're family now." I heard Harley say before she walked up to stand beside me.

The closest policeman was mid-knock when I opened the door. I smiled as shock spread onto his face, along with the other four cops with him.

"J-J-J-" they all stuttered, out of sync.

"You listen to me.." I started slowly, calmly. Just my presence was enough to have the 'brave men in blue' shaking in their steel-toed boots. "(Y/N)(L/N) is property of the Joker-"

"-And Harley." Harley butted in.

"Anyone who trifles with her will have to answer to us.. Got it?" I finished.

They nodded their heads before trampling each other to get away.

"Spread the word!" Harley said as she poked her head out into the hallway to watch them run away. She giggled.

"Some role models. Huh, puddin'?" Harley said, amused.

We turned towards (Y/N), wide smiles on both Harley and my own face..

To our surprise and excitement, (Y/N) had a small smirk on her face..

 ***END JOKER'S P.O.V.***  
_

 ** _Thanks for reading! Make sure to up vote, comment and all of that wonderful stuff! The next part will be posted soon*_**


	6. Part 6: Chemical Breath

**SO, apparently I accidentally posted part 4 again instead of part 6. I don't know how that happened but I want to apologize and thank the guys who let me know, because I didn't even realize it!** ***Author's note at the end of this chapter***

"Someone's happy now.." The Joker pointed out and smirked.

".. Yeah.." You said with a certain exasperation in your voice, "You guys just saved my life.." You finished your thought before you backed up to the couch and plopped down onto it.

Harley closed the door before turning to face you and giggled, "You were right, puddin'. She does exaggerate."

You sighed softly but couldn't help the small smile on your face. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, they did just save your life.

".. Besides.." The Joker began to speak again as he stepped towards you and stopped once he was standing in front of you, "We don't intend to save your life.. We intend to change it."

"You've done that already, too." You said as you looked up at him with a genuine smile.

You were more than relieved.

"No, no, no." Harley shook her head as she walked over and sat on the couch next to you. She sat on her knees as she faced you. She grabbed a lock of your hair and started to twist it in her fingers, "We're gonna reeeally change your life.."

You gave a slightly confused look to her, yet your feelings were mostly intrigued..

"Yeah! We're gonna take you out of this dump of an apartment, take you home with us! Show you the good life-" Harley was ready to list the more explicit things in detail before Joker interrupted.

"Take you to the Ace.." He added with a smirk.

You looked up at him again, "The Ace?"

"The Ace?" Harley asked as she looked up at the Joker too, "You think she's ready to go there, puddin?"

"If she's not ready now, she will never be." Joker said, "You can't prepare for these kind of things.."

"What is, The Ace?" You questioned. "Whatever it is.. I wanna go there." You volunteered.

"You do?" Harley asked and tiled her head to the side.

"You don't even know what that is, yet you're so ready to go there.." Joker shook his head as he chuckled mockingly, "There's a difference between dedication and stupidity."

You stood up then, only a few inches away from the Joker as you looked him in his eyes, ".. I don't care what it is. You said you want to change my life. There's nothing left for me in my current position... You want to take me to The Ace and.. And I want to go." You proclaimed boldly.

A wider smile crept onto the Joker's face as he looked at you with a hint of pride of your dedication in that moment.

"Good.. Let's go.." He said simply before turning to the door.

You looked at Harley as she stood up beside you and grabbed your hand as she lead you out of your apartment.

"Say goodbye to this hellhole. You'll never see it again." Harley said and giggled as you all walked out of the apartment...

 ***Harley's P.O.V***

I watched the girl, (Y/N), hesitate for a second while leaving her crappy apartment. She looked like she would

miss the place. Maybe she had a few good memories there. But she would be a lot better off with us, so I didn't let her take too long. I squeezed her hand gently and pulled her along, out of the apartment complex and to the parking lot while following my J.

"Get in." J said when we got to the white, Lamborghini limo that was in the parking lot.

I let (Y/N) get in first, then I followed her in. Puddin got in last.

"Wow. This is nice!" (Y/N) said in awe as she marveled at the interior.

"My puddin' does like the lavish lifestyle." I said and laughed as I let go of (Y/N)'s hand and hugged J while sitting next to him.

I pressed my lips against his to kiss him. I'm sure he kissed me back. Then I pulled away from the kiss.

(Y/N) looked happy as she spoke. "So.. Who is The Ace and when can I meet him."

"Oh no.." J said as he looked at her, "The Ace isn't a person. It's a place."

"The Ace Chemical Factory.." I elaborated with a smile.

"Oh?.. What are we going to do there?" (Y/N) asked with a questioning face.

"We're gonna throw you in a vat of acid." I said eagerly and began to laugh.

J started to laugh, too.

(Y/N) laughed. She thought we were joking.

That made us laugh harder.

We laughed for a while and that made (Y/N) stop laughing as she caught on.

"..You're serious.." She stated quietly.

"Don't worry!" I reassured her, "It's just gonna change you a little, like it did to us."

I let go of puddin'..

My puddin'..

I grabbed (Y/N)'s hand as I examined her natural skin tone, "It'll change your skin color.. And it will be fun to see what color that (H/C) hair turns to.." I grinned.

(Y/N) smiled back. She didn't look too scared now that she knew that she wouldn't be burned to death.. At least, that wasn't the plan..

But nothing is certain..

I stifled a giggle.

 ***Third person P.O.V.***

It wasn't long before (Y/N) found herself standing on the edge of a platform inside of Ace chemical Factory and looking down at the large chemical vats below.

"You're not even a little scared that this could go wrong?" Harley questioned (Y/N).

Harley really just wanted to know if (Y/N) had a good poker face or not.

The Joker was quiet. He wanted to know, too.

(Y/N) turned around to look at the two. "You'll be there to help me out of there before it's too late, won't you?" She asked.

They nodded their heads slowly with wide smiles.

"Then.. I'm not scared at all." She smiled before turning back to the side of the ledge.

She ran the small distance before jumping off of the side.

She began to free fall down towards the vat.

It was a long fall.

She had time to do a slow front flip before falling into the vat, feet first.

The cloudy liquid stung her eyes and filled her head with thoughts.

Loud, incoherent thoughts that she would never have conjured before..

They swam around in her head and forced her to smile as she slowly sunk to the bottom..

But of all the thoughts, the one that was clear and certain stood out the most.

They'll get me out of here..

 ***Thank you for reading! I opted to make this part centered towards your character's transformation, instead of taking up most of it with smut. I hope chu can forgive me lolol.. I'm really excited about this fanfiction. I have a few storylines in mind already! And as for Fluff; that will come just a liiiittle later (In a few chapters). I feel like they'd need to get to know each other a little better first. (Funny, cause your character and the Joker have done the do but don't know each other well enough for fluff yet XD)..**

 **Anyway! Upvote, comment and all of that. I love you guys' personal feedback. And the next part will be up soon!***


	7. Chapter 7: Updated and revised

****Author's Note At The End Of This Chapter****

Your eyes were squeezed shut as you felt your body touch the bottom of the vat that you were in.

You were still, until you felt two hands wrap around you and pull you to the surface of the acid.

You opened your eyes to see the Joker dripping in acid and smiling down at you as he held you up.

Harley decided to stay on the ledge since it didn't require both of them to find you.

You and the Joker were surrounded by the beautiful colors that were being stripped collectively from your clothing and hair... Much like when Joker saved Harley from being overcome by the acid.

But unlike Harley, your hair had not only turned white, but also had highlights of neon purple, green and pink all over. It also had a slightly wavy pattern.

And although your natural skin color stayed the same, it had a ghostly pale glow to it.

You smiled as you looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss your lips. But you brought one of your hands up and put your palm on his face to stop him before he was close.

"Get me out of here." You said quietly, keeping your smirk.

You had done your job of jumping into the vat, it was time for him to do his job of helping you out of it.

 ***Joker's P.O.V.***

I chuckled as I pulled (Y/N) out of the acid.

She was a very bold girl.

Bold and crazy.

She proved it by jumping in.

She was so trusting.

So carefree.. In that moment..

So.. Crazy..

 ***Harley's P.O.V.***

I watched as my puddin' pulled the girl, (Y/N), out of the acid.

They were both dripping with chemicals when they got out and their clothes were ruined.

I didn't have much room for my outfit to get ruined anymore, anyway. So I went outside to wait for them.

(Y/N) was holding onto J when they walked outside. They were laughing so hard as they walked over.

I gave them a wide smile, "What's so funny?"

(Y/N) stopped laughing and opened her mouth to speak but my puddin' interrupted her.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand, Harley." He said. His voice was loud but his tone was low.

(Y/N) looked at J and started laughing hard again and she was still clung to him... In my spot.

My smile got a little smaller, smaller until I wasn't showing my teeth anymore.

"Oh.. Okay.." I said as I watched J help (Y/N) into the limo.

Then he stepped out of the way to let me in.

"After you, Harls." He smirked.

I nearly swooned but just hugged him and kissed him quickly before getting in.

I had nothing to worry about.

(Y/N) was apart of the family now, but J would always be my puddin'.

And only _my_ puddin'.

 ***Your P.O.V.***

It wasn't a long drive before the limo came to a stop.

"We're home!" Harley said happily.

"This is the last chapter that I'm posting on this website. Watt pad: HeyNiceUsernameBudd .. Archive of our own: HeyNiceUsernameBudd .. I will be continuing my fanfiction story Hardly In (A Joker/Reader/ Harley fanction) on those two sites! Although I recommend you follow me on Watt pad for the story since it will be updated much quicker there! I love ya and I'll see you there!" I said to you then faded out of the picture.

Harley was clinging to the Joker again.

The limo door was opened by the driver and you all got out.

You and your acid-ruined clothes were nearly dry by then. As well as the Joker.

"Take it back and bring a better one for next time." The Joker said to the driver.

He was referring to the limo that was now bleached and ruined where you all were sitting.

The driver nodded before taking the limo away, but by then your focus was on the large, beautiful mansion that stood in front of you all.

"This is where you live?" You questioned the two but couldn't tear your gaze away from the mansion.

"This is where WE live." The Joker corrected you as he and Harley began to walk up the steps to the home.

 _Who_ _knew_ _that_ _the_ _king_ _and_ _queen_ _of_ _Gotham_ _lived_ _in_ _a_ _palace?_

The amazement didn't end there. The inside was just as extravagant.

"Too bad this isn't time for a tour of your new home, (Y/N)." Harley said with a giggle. "You have to wash all of those chemicals off of you and we do, too."

Harley had gotten some on herself from hugging the Joker...

They led you upstairs to a room.

"It's not the best looking.." You recognized the beginning of Harley's sentence as a lie. It was probably the best looking bedroom you've seen in your entire life.

Then again, you hadn't seen Joker and Harley's room yet.

She led you to the bathroom in your room before you could look around.

"Here you go. You can take a bath now." Harley said as she drew a bath for you quickly. She was somewhat in a rush but you didn't know why. ".. I'll have clothes for you when you're done."

The Joker was quiet with a wide smile on his face as he watched.

"Come on, puddin'!" Harley said as she eagerly grabbed his hand and led him out quickly.

You tiled your head to the side as you watched this.

You shrugged afterwards and stripped out of what was the rest of your burned, ruined clothes and stepped into the bathtub..

 ***Joker's P.O.V.***

I laughed as Harls pulled me to our bedroom. I already knew what she wanted. She had a jealous side that she'd never admit. She must have felt intimidated by how (Y/N) and I were interacting without her. She felt the need to prove herself..

 _I_ _like_ _when_ _she_ _gets_ _like_ _this._

"We'll make this shower _hot_." Harley winked when we got to the bathroom and pulled her clothes off.

"We always do." I said and laughed as I closed the bathroom door..

 ***Your P.O.V.***

You took your time enjoying the bath water and the beautiful scenery of the bathroom. Before you stepped out of the tub and drained it.

You then walked over to the towel rack.

You wrapped a golden towel around your body before noticing yourself in the mirror.

This was your first time actually seeing what the chemicals had done to you.

How they changed you.

You stared at your new hair color and glow and a wide smile crept into your face.

You were happy.. This was good..

You walked out of the bathroom and didn't linger in your bedroom for long.

You wanted to find Harley and Joker to get something new to wear and you could only imagine what they'd give to you based from their own.

The mansion was big and you didn't know where you were going as you roamed the halls.

You passed a few huge, intimidating men randomly as you walked. But you weren't afraid of them, though you were very vulnerable, in just a towel that you had to hold up on yourself.

They definitely weren't afraid of you, either.. _They_ _just_ _knew_ _better._

You found yourself standing on the back balcony of the home, looking out over the second part of the mansion..

 _"Fancy, isn't_ _it?"_ You heard a voice say.

"Yeah.." You replied without looking to see who said that to you. It didn't occur to you that no one else came out there with you.

 _"You_ _don't_ _deserve_ _this, do_ _you?"_ The voice questioned you again.

You furrowed your eyebrows and it continued before you could answer it, _"You_ _don't.. I_ _know_ _you_ _weren't_ _actually_ _thinking_ _about_ _answering_ _this_ _question_ _any_ _other_ _way. Why_ _don't_ _you_ _think_ _a_ _little, (Y/N). Sam was right. You really_ _are_ _an_ _idiot."_

You gasped softly before turning around to face your insulter. But you came face-to-face with no one.

You turned back to the ledge of the balcony and grasped the rails tightly with your hands.

"What the fuck?.." You mumbled.

You bit your lip. Your shoulders and chest noticable rising and falling faster as your breath quickened.

You realized that the voice you were hearing was just a harsher version of your own.

 _"You_ _don't_ _know_ _anything. They're_ _out_ _to_ _kill_ _you. Not_ _even_ _most_ _saints_ _take_ _in_ _a_ _random_ _nobody_ _and_ _promise_ _them_ _a_ _good_ _life. Yet_ _you_ _expect that_ _from_ _criminals?"_ The voice in your head grilled you.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" You defended yourself.

But the voice in your head didn't shut up. It got louder!

 _"I_ _know_ _a_ _lot_ _more_ _than_ _you_ _do, (Y/N). Everyone_ _does. You're_ _useless_ _and_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _the_ _Joker_ _and_ _Harley_ _Quinn_ _realize_ _that, they'll_ _dispose_ _of_ _you. So_ _you_ _might_ _as_ _well_ _beat_ _them_ _to_ _it!"_ It said.

"No.." You clutched the rails tighter, "No, you're wrong!"

 _"You're_ _wrong!"_ The voice taunted you with laughter before screaming in your head _, "Jump_ _over_ _the_ _railing, (Y/N)! Do_ _everyone_ _a_ _favor! Feel_ _your_ _worthless_ _soul_ _leave_ _your worthless body as_ _you_ _fall_ _face-first_ _on_ _the_ _pavement_ _below!"_

You felt the need to scream, to hear yourself over... The voice.. Over yourself.

"No!"

 _"Do it! Jump! Do it! Just do it! Do it,_  
 _(Y/N). DO IT! JUMP! JUMP! DO IT, NOW! JUMP! DO IT! DO IT_ _NOW!"_

"No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! SHUT UP!" You yelled before just screaming. Your voice was nearly a shriek.

You had to shut that stupid voice up.

You quickly pulled yourself up on the railing and was just about to throw yourself over when you felt a strong hand grab your shoulder and pull you back from the railing.

You were spun around to see the Joker standing in front of you. He was all cleaned off too and was wearing different clothing.

He gripped your arms tightly to keep you still in front of him.

He didn't have his smile then. He was actually frowning.

".. The voices.." The Joker said as he studied your face.

"You mean there are more?" You spoke quietly before you clenched your teeth.

The voice in your head died off with a quiet laughter.

You shook your head and the Joker smiled as he pulled you into a hug and patted your back.

"Come on.. Harley has something for you to wear. Then we have important business to take care of.." The Joker said before leading you back into the brightly lit mansion...

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
